The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for quickly heating items, and more specifically to an apparatus that operates at more than one power level during a heating cycle.
Conventional heating devices operate at one power level during a given heating cycle. To improve heating time, one solution has been to increase the power of the heating device. For example, to improve the heating time in a toaster, attempts have been made to increase the power in a standard two-slice toaster from approximately 850 watts to approximately 1400 watts. To obtain consistent toast color, if the power is increased, the toasting time is decreased. In particular, toast color has been found to be related to the power multiplied by the toasting time. For example, in an 850-watt toaster, a given slice of bread may be toasted to a medium color in approximately 120 seconds. Thus, a medium color would require 102,000 watt-seconds. If the power were raised to 1400 watts, the same slice of bread would require only 73 seconds to obtain a medium color.
Although high-powered heating devices heat food more quickly, as the heating power is increased, the food has less time to cook properly. Thus, the food tends to sear on the surface, while the inside remains cool and uncooked. This blackened food item is not only unappealing in appearance, but the taste also is affected. Thus, these high-powered heating devices have been found to be unacceptable, and there is a need to increase heating speed without sacrificing appearance and taste.
Conventional heating devices also run the risk of setting fires due to short circuits. With increased power, conventional heating devices have an increased capacity to ignite food, and the fires set by these heating devices spread much more quickly than the fires set by lower powered heating devices. Thus, there is an increased need for additional safety features in heating devices when higher power is used.
Crumbs that accumulate in the crumb tray of a toaster also are at risk of burning. Thus, crumb trays need to be cleaned periodically. Unless the user is accustomed to cleaning the crumb tray on a regular basis, a typical user will not clean the tray until the burning crumbs remind the user that the tray needs to be cleaned.
When food is heated (e.g., cooked or warmed), the initial portion of the heating cycle typically is used to warm the heating device cavity and surrounding parts, while the food tends to attain most of its color and crispness in the last ⅓ of the heating cycle. Because the first part of the heating cycle is used to warm the area surrounding the food, methods and systems consistent with the present invention use a high power during the first part of the heating cycle to quickly warm the heating device. As the food begins to brown, the heating device is shifted to a lower power that will allow the food to develop a golden color and avoid the burning that would occur at the high power.
In accordance with the present invention, a toaster is provided comprising a heating element and a controller. The heating element has a plurality of power levels. The controller is between the plurality of power levels, and the controller automatically adjusts the power level of the heating element during a toasting cycle.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a toaster is provided comprising a plurality of heating elements and a controller. Each heating element has a unique power level. The controller is between the plurality of heating elements, and the controller automatically switches between heating elements during a toasting cycle.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method in a toaster is provided. The method comprises the steps of receiving an indication of a toasting cycle period, dividing the toasting cycle period into a plurality of time periods, heating a food item at a first power level during a first of the plurality of time periods, and heating the food item at a second power level during a second of the plurality of time periods.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method in a toaster is provided. The method comprises the steps of receiving an indication of a desired toasting level, determining a toasting cycle period from the indication, and toasting a food item at a plurality of power levels during the toasting cycle period.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method in a toaster is provided. The method comprises the steps of receiving an indication of a toasting cycle period, and heating a food item at a plurality of power levels during the toasting cycle period.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a toaster is provided. The toaster comprises a heating element, a switch, and a timer. The heating element has a high power and a low power. The switch toggles between the high power and the low power, and the timer is coupled to the switch.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a toaster is provided. The toaster comprises a heating element, means for adjusting the power level of the heating element, and a timer. The heating element has a plurality of power levels, and the timer is coupled to the adjusting means.
Other systems, methods, features and advantages of the invention will be or will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following figures and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.